


【ALL正】【异正】看看今天是哪个幸运的小可爱被抽中！（番外）

by time__ (baicandy)



Category: all正, 异正
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baicandy/pseuds/time__





	【ALL正】【异正】看看今天是哪个幸运的小可爱被抽中！（番外）

王子异在宿舍举完铁，刚洗了澡宿舍门就被推开了。“正廷？你回来啦！”好几天没见，王子异两步迈过去就把他往怀里带。

朱正廷点点头，在他怀里蹭了蹭，把手里的两根狗绳往他手里一塞，径直就往浴室走，“我困死了……它俩交给你了。”

他进来的时候就没穿鞋，赤着脚往浴室走，肩膀一抖外套直直地落在地上，白嫩的胳膊就露了出来；胳膊一抬把身上的半袖也拽下来了，接着又去扯皮带，圆润的肩膀细瘦的腰身瞬间毫无遮蔽，人还没进浴室呢衣服到已经都扔在地上了。

王子异愣了一下，看了看手里的狗，又看了看躺了一地的衣服，喉结不自觉的滚动了一下，脑海里全是他白皙消瘦的腰背。狠狠闭了两下眼，放开手里两只到处扑腾的狗子，认命的过去捡他扔了一地的衣服。

今天外面有些热，他衣服上满是甜丝丝的巧克力味，还略带着点苦香气。轻薄的衣服从地上捡起来捏在手里，醉人的巧克力香立刻冲进了识海，光裸的背影瞬间爆炸般占满了他全部的思绪。

王子异随手把衣服扔在桌子上，发挥186的优势一把抄起正满屋撒欢的五福，推门就冲了出去。

 

宿舍里没几个人，整个别墅里空荡荡的，这就使有人的屋非常明显，一下就能听出来。 王子异直接推门冲进了明显有人的香蕉宿舍，被吓到的林彦俊猛一抬头，和他来了个大眼瞪小眼。“拜托你了bro，辛苦了。”没等他答应下来就直接一撒手，还替他把门关上了。

林彦俊连一声“诶”都没来得及说，就只剩五福和他大眼瞪小眼了。

 

王子异冲回来的时候朱正廷已经洗完了，浴室门正敞着散湿气，他站在洗手台边上吹头发，只在腰间随便围了条浴巾，还有些松松垮垮的。

“正廷…”从身后贴上他把他按进怀里，轻轻在他后颈上亲了亲。朱正廷被他突如其来的动作弄得一颤，立刻转过身把自己敏感的腺体从他唇边救了下来。“正廷……”他也不说干什么，就只是温柔的叫着他的名字，掐着他的腰一使劲把他举到了洗手台上坐下。

“我很困啦~”朱正廷伸手推了推他的肩膀，却被他抓住了手，略带着湿气的手直接就被他拉着往下拽。朱正廷只觉得手碰到的东西又热又烫，看着眼前这双眼巴巴的看着他的大眼睛，无奈的撇了撇嘴。看他有些软化的意思，王子异直接就凑了上来，去扯他腰间仅剩的浴巾。

一只手被他抓着，一只手还举着吹风机，情急之下朱正廷直接抬起腿一脚踹在他肩膀上，“去床上！”“好……”他嘴上答应的温柔，动作到是直接的很，夺过他手里的吹风机随手一放，直接一伸手就把他从洗手台上托了起来。“啊！”朱正廷吓了一跳，根本没想到他竟然能把他抱起来，赶紧抱住了他的脖子，“你这健身效果可以啊……”“养兵千日嘛。”

 

把他压进床铺里直接就吻了上去，揪住裹在他身上的浴巾用力扯了下来，直接往床下一抛，赤条条的朱贝贝就这么抱进了怀里。

王子异身上涌出一股浓厚的檀香味，瞬间就把朱正廷裹了进去，他哼了两声，乖乖的躺在床上被他揉捏。白白的皮肤被他揉的发红，腰间留了两个小巧的吻痕。

 

在他白嫩的大腿上吮出个紫红的吻痕，手渐渐下滑摸进了他里面。朱正廷轻呼了一声，腰上一弹，又软了下来，抬起腿往他肩上一搭，任由他挑逗抚摸。

他的手指很长，骨节分明，按着软嫩的内壁一寸寸的碾过去，像是要摸遍他的全身。

圆润的指尖抵在深处的生殖口上蹭了一下，一阵电击般的快感顺着脊柱直直窜上头顶，朱正廷立时尖叫了一声，猛地缩紧了身体。

王子异拉住他的手攥在手心里安抚，手上动作却没停，在他生殖口周围画着圈的逗弄，将他撩拨的喘息不住，两条修长的腿紧紧攀在他肩上，细腰也弓起一个弯弯的弧度，手心几乎被他身体里涌出来的汁液打湿。

 

朱正廷几乎要哭出来，整个人不停的打着颤，急喘了两下终于再也受不住，夹在王子异肩上的腿猛一使劲，直接把他拧倒在了床上，翻身就骑在他身上。

“正廷！”“不许说话！”他瞪了他一眼，抬起身一点一点坐了下去。被撩拨的软嫩无比的穴口轻而易举就裹住了他，将他裹进了身体里。一直被不上不下的掉在半空的朱正廷只觉得一下就落了地，轻喘了一声坐在他胯间慢慢的晃。

王子异只觉得头皮都在发麻，伸手捏住在他跨上来回晃动的细腰，狠狠顶了两下。“啊！子异！”一巴掌拍在他胸前却被拉住了手，速度突然变得激烈起来，朱正廷一时被他顶的几乎喘不上气，跟着他疯狂的节奏无助的摇摆。

 

迷乱的失神了没一会酥软的身体就被唤醒，坐在他胯间上下起伏，一次次撞击在生殖口上，在猛地一坐中终于按进了生殖腔里。“啊！”他惊呼一声瘫软下来，不过一下就失了力气，趴在他胸前剧烈的喘气。

“子异！”被他翻身压在身下，柔软的生殖腔被狠狠贯穿。徒劳的用手按住小腹，在几乎要被捅穿的力道下惊呼着绷紧了身体。

 

“正廷？”再回过神来的时候他已经躺在了另一张床上，身上还泛着湿意，应该是刚刚擦洗过了，王子异躺在他身边拥着他，看他醒了轻轻叫了他一声。

朱正廷身上还泛着懒，完全不想动弹，扎进他怀里吻住他，抿了抿他软软的唇瓣。“不许动……我好困……”搂着他脖子埋进他怀里，在他怀里拱了拱。

王子异轻轻拍了拍他的背，看着在他怀里一秒就睡着了的小猪，宠溺的亲了亲他的头顶，干脆陪他一起睡了。

 

朱正廷迷迷糊糊的醒过来，才发现天都黑了，王子异还抱着他，一动都没动。“你醒了？”“嗯……”低声嗯了一下，还有些不太清醒，扎在他怀里不动。

王子异伸手捂住他的眼睛，另一只手一伸把灯打开了。“嗯~”朱正廷哼了两声，把头埋在他怀里躲开灯光。

“哎？”朱正廷突然觉得哪不对，“五百万和福ni呢？”王子异听完一愣，这才把被他遗弃的两只狗子想起来。“额……被我……扔给彦俊了。”“嗯？！”朱正廷听完惊了一下，“算啦……我一会去要吧……”

 

————之后纯属恶搞，非ALL正玩家不要看哈哈

朱正廷裹上睡衣推开门，准备去林彦俊那领他的两只狗子。一推门就看见林彦俊正坐在客厅里，窗户大敞着，冷风呼呼的吹。他脸色简直是黑成了锅底，一向皮的没边的五百万都缩在角落里一动不动。

“额……那个……谢谢你照顾五百万和福ni……”林彦俊依旧黑着一张脸，不接他的话。“那个……额……”朱正廷也不知道该咋办了，他对哄人一向不怎么擅长，干脆犯规的卖起了萌，探出一点甜甜的信息素，轻轻碰了碰他。

林彦俊瞬间脸爆红，腾的一下坐直了，张了几次嘴都不知道该说点什么，“以后可要补偿我……”憋了半天终于憋出了一句，在朱正廷笑的像花儿一样点头说好之后落荒而逃。


End file.
